Hidden Desires
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Desires are what one wants and cannot have. When that desire is threaten to be taken away, that person will do anything and everything to protect it. Langauge, Yaoi, MMM, Spoilers, Language, Bondage
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Desires  
By: JoannaKuwabara**

**Rating: MA M**ature** A**dults**  
Warnings: Yaoi, Toruture, Bondage, Rape, Angst, Language, Spoilers  
****Category: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Pairing: Suprise M/M/M**

**Summary:  
Desires are what one wants and cannot have. If a desire is hidden, those who have that hidden desire fight to keep it so; however if their desires are threatened or even found out, that person will do anything to keep what they want from other's hands.**

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not and never will own **Yu Yu Hakusho**, the characters, or any thing that is related to the show. That honor goes to _Yoshihiro Togashi_ the creator**, Shonen Jump** the company that produced the manga, and **Funimation** the company that produced the anime version of the manga. I am not making any profit from this story.

**This applies to any and all future chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Long silky raven hair flowed in the wind. Violet color eyes stare lustfully down from the top of the apartment building he was standing on. One could not see the grin that had passed across this dark one's lips; for the dark one wore a special mask that concealed his true power.

Violet color eyes watched the one he was stalking sitting at his desk, by the window. His long blood red hair framing his light tan skin; emerald eyes staring down at the homework he needed to do in order to graduate from high school.

The dark figure watches as the one he had desired moved to the side, as if reaching for something. When he came back into view, he had his phone to his ear. The figures eyes narrowed as a smile crossed the red head's lips. It wasn't a normal friendly smile he was accustomed too from his beloved, but one that showed the same lust and sorrow of what one can't have.

The red head hung up the phone and got up from his desk, taking his books as well. Before he left, however, he stopped and opened a drawer from his desk, and took out something. He put his books down and picked up what seemed to be a piece of paper, and sadly looked at it.

His head snapped and he hurriedly put the piece of paper back into the drawer and closed it. He picked up his books and turned around. He stood there, looking like he was talking to someone; most likely his mother.

Then the red head left. The figure stood on the roof of the building that was across from his desires house and watched as the red head left the house and walked down the street, before disappearing around a corner.

The figure jumped down, easily landing in the street. He calmly walked up to the house and seemed to glide up the house wall to the window, his long cape making it look as if he had wings.

He knew for a fact the red head left his window unlocked; having been watching him ever since their last encounter. The raven hair man entered the room and turned his violet eyes to the drawer his desired one had hidden what he didn't want others to know of.

His long fingers reached towards the drawer and pulled it open. He looked in; his eye brow arched in some amusement at the photograph of who his lovely red head seemed to secretly desire.

"Well, well, my sweet Kurama….it seems you also have a thing with red hair as well….or in your case….orange…."

He pulled out the picture and stared at it, a plan forming with in his mind; a plan of how he could finally have the one he wanted. He tucked the picture away and closed the drawer.

"Soon, Kurama, you will be mine."

He then vanishes into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!** (_grins_)

Wow...I not only got two reviewers **BUT** I have my story on a C2! I wasn't even a **MEMBER** of that C2...I don't think I was hahaha, but now I am! Wow...oh and for those of you who guessed this is a Karasu/Kuwa/Kurama fic...you're right. hehehe. This is a twisted dark sick tale, so just so you guys know, it's going to get worse. If you don't like angsty stories, then you shouldn't read this, also there is a lot of language...ok, not **THAT **much, but there is vulgar language...ok that's the same thing as bad language...I'm now confusing my self (_sweat drops_).

Ok, so I never really finished this story, but I do have fourteen chapters written and started chapter 15, I have the idea in my head...it just doesn't want to move from my mind to my fingers to the computer hahaha. But I will get it out. Oh, keep an eye out for another story that is three guys...I'm still working on that one too, but you guys might find that an interesting couple as well (_winks_).

Ok, I would like to thank my two reviewers for reviewing!

**Jingleby**

and

**Clarissa** aka **nightmare rose**

Thanks to the both of you, and to the site: **The Raven and the Fox** (_smiles_) I feel very loved that you posted my story on your site...cause I have no idea how to post a story on a C2 (_sweat drops_) so thank you.

Ok that's it for now!

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one

**ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

He sighed as he hung up the phone. He really didn't want to ask for his help, but who else could he have asked? His best friend wasn't good when it comes to math equations, let alone college math. His sister didn't know too much of math. Even though she went to college, she went to become a beautician, which was where she was now, at the beauty shop down the street.

His brown eyes stared down at the Calculus problem that was due the next day. He didn't understand where all of this would apply to him in the real world. He knew that he didn't want to become an architect but then again he didn't know what he exactly wanted to do with his life.

He combed his hand through his gelled orange hair and glared at the problem in front of him. It was just this one class that was giving him problems. All of his other classes he was passing with flying colors, but then again they had teachers that would take time in explaining to the class the assignments and what the lesson was. It was just his math teacher that didn't seem to care if his students passed his class or not.

He snorted. It reminded him of his days of high school and all the shiXt he had to go through just to pull his way up to get the grades he deserved. He thought college would be different, but he was proven that jack asXsess could be found everywhere.

He sat back in his chair, deciding he should take a break while he waited for his good friend to come over and help him figure out what the hell he was suppose to do.

He closed his eyes and saw two violet orbs leering at him with lust, while long silky raven hair flew around him and the one who owned those beautiful eyes.

The orange hair man's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of his seat, falling backwards while bringing the seat along with him as he hit the floor.

He groaned.

'_DaXmn….I did it again._' He thought.

He didn't want to move, even though he was still sitting in the chair, it was just laying on the ground now; he just didn't want to move. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping that he could find the answer to his problem embedded in his ceiling somewhere.

Ever since the Dark Tournament, he had been haunted by the raven haired, violet eyed, beauty. Karasu enchanted him. Kuwabara knew why he was so fascinated with the psycho who almost killed this dear friend, who happened to be coming over at this very moment to help him with his Calculus homework.

He was mysterious, dark but at the same time sad. Kuwabara could sense negative energies coming off of the '_crow_' as everyone had referred him as. Kuwabara thought he could relate to some degree with him. Karasu was always trying to prove to himself that he was strong. It was obvious that while he fought he was doing so just to impress the Toguro brothers.

Kuwabara felt the same. He felt as if he was always trying to prove to everyone that he was in fact strong. He felt like he was mostly trying to prove himself to Yusuke. Kuwabara hated that feeling, and knew that Karasu hated it too.

Karasu wanted to have control over something; Kuwabara thought he had chosen wrongly by trying to control Kurama.

Kuwabara sighed again.

He was envious of Kurama for many reasons; however the biggest was the fact that Karasu had wanted Kurama. He could understand, however. Kurama was hot for a guy, and he was smart; two things one normally can't find in the same category.

Kuwabara desired to be sought after, wanted, and desired. He wanted to feel like he was worth something; something desirable.

Kuwabara continued to stare up at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes. He figured the closest he will ever feel to being desired was only in his dreams.

* * *

Well, that's it you guys (_grins_) I hope you all liked it so far! I hope I keep Karasu in character, but just as a warning, the guys might get a bit out of character at times...just a little, because I try my best to always keep everyone in character...even if I hate them...((Keiko is the new word for Biatch! hahaha ((I know I spelled it wrong hahaha))) So anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I will update it as soon as possible (_grins and waves_) Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

Well...I guess you guys like it, since no one reviewed (_sweat drop_). Well, I think you guys liked this, I hope you like it. I have 14 chapters done for this story, but it's gonna be a long story...and sad...and depressing for those of you who like that kind of stuff. Anyway, I hope you guys like this so far, and don't worry, the good stuff will be coming (winks).

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One.

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful night to take a walk, however that wasn't the goal for tonight. He was on a mission. He was on his way to a dear friend's house to help him out of a jam that involved solving a polynomial equation. He could understand why the youth was having difficulty with that kind of function, since it could get quiet confusing if one didn't get a grasp on how to find the degrees.

He walked down the poor lit street towards his friend's house. He hugged his own homework to his chest, more in thought than to keep himself warm from the chilly fall night.

His beautiful red locks gently cresting his face by the soft breeze of the night. His emerald eyes sadly stared out into the distance, not truly seeing anything; his mind wandering on the picture that was hidden back in his desk.

He had 'borrowed' the picture from his friend, who he was now going to help. It was a nice picture of the orange hair boy. He was holding up a test that had an A+ on the top of the paper in red. He had a grin that was filled with happiness and showed how proud he was.

Kurama smiled as he remembered that day. Kuwabara had ran up to him and showed him his grade. Kurama blushed as he remembered that the teen was so happy about the grade, that he hugged him right on the spot, before jumping up and down shouting.

Kurama's smile left his face, however as he reached the house. He gazed up at the house Kuwabara lived in with a sad and wanting look. He knew he needed to go in and help his friend. However, he needed to compose himself before he could see the one he had desired since he first met him during the Four Saint Beast mission, their first mission as a team.

Kurama had found Kuwabara very interesting. He was predictable, yet at the same time it was hard to know what exactly he was going to do, or was thinking for that matter. He was rough, yet gentle at the same time. He was his own opposite; however one thing he didn't have was darkness or anything evil. Kuwabara was pure and true, and that had attracted the Yoko and his host, to the boy.

Kurama took in a deep breath, and composed him self. He walked up to the door and let him self in. Kuwabara had told him over the phone that his sister left for work and that the door was open, so he could just walk right in when he arrived.

Kurama closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs to Kuwabara's room. He came to his door and knocked. After a few minutes of waiting, he didn't get an answer.

Kurama figured Kuwabara didn't hear him and decided to let him self in his room. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. There on the floor was Kuwabara, still sitting in his chair, his eyes closed, as if he had fallen asleep.

Kurama smiled down at the slumbering man and quietly closed the door behind him. The teen didn't stir.

"Hello Kuwabara-kun." Kurama says.

Kuwabara's eyes snap open and he jumped out of this seat, rolling backwards and landing face up at Kurama's feet. Kurama chuckled and looked down at the wide eyed boy.

"Oh….hey Kurama…heh heh….didn't see you there." says Kuwabara, scratching the back of his head, and giving his famous grin whenever he was embarrassed or nervous.

Kurama just smiled warmly down at his human friend, one of the few true smiles he would give. The only people who were graced with such a smile were those closest to him; this included the embarrassed teen at his feet.

Kurama shook his head at the boy and out stretched his hand in a gesture to help him up. Kuwabara smiled as he took his hand and let the kitsune help him to his feet.

"Thanks for coming over, Kurama." Kuwabara said, really happy about the fact he now had a distraction from the one who had haunted his thoughts whenever he was left alone.

Kurama smiles that warm smile at his secret desire.

"Of course, Kuwabara-kun. Now where is that problem you need help with?" he asked.

Kuwabara lead him over to his desk, which was against the window. Kuwabara sat down and glared at the problem that had caused him a headache. Kurama leaned close, over Kuwabara's shoulder, enjoying the closeness that the two were. Kuwabara hadn't noticed the lustful gaze he was given by the kitsune, for his attention was still on the piece of paper.

&&&&--**Scene Change--**&&&&

Out side the window, on the building over, violet eyes glared down at the two boys in the window. He had seen the look in his dear one's eyes, and it sickened him. He wanted that look from his dear fox.

Karasu's eyes changed from their glare to a shine of excitement; for soon he would put his plan into action. All he needed to do was be patient. He was the type that always got whatever he wanted, and this was no different; he would have Kurama, it was just only a matter of time.

* * *

Well that's it! The next chapter will come up soon, with Karasu's plan! Alright, I hope you guys liked it and please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

I took a while getting this out, but I would have updated it sooner if I could get on site first of all and secondly, if I wasn't sick (_sweat drops_) I'm better now, having slept a day and a half for the past two days (_sweat drops again_). I blame stress, I only get sick whenever I'm stressed and work has been giving me too much stress lately. So enough of me stressing hahaha, time for the story!

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**ENJOY!**

_Kurama's thoughts_

**_Yoko's thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurama smiled and waved, while walking out of the Kuwabara house hold. Kuwabara stood in the door way waving back to his friend before closing the door and going back into his house.

It was already midnight as Kurama walked homeward. It didn't take long to help his human friend understand how the problem works; however Kuwabara had invited him to eat the Japanese style Chinese take out. Kurama had protested, saying that he had already eaten, however Kuwabara had continued to insist and had finally gotten the kitsune to submit to his whim.

Kurama sighed as he slipped his delicate hands into his pant pockets. He closed his dazzling green eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze that gently brushed over his face, his red hair seeming to be dancing as if the wind was it's partner and as if it was moving his hair in time with a slow love song.

Kurama steadily walked home, away from his secret desire's house. He sighed, a sigh of sorrow. He was never happy. The only time he was truly happy was whenever he was around Kuwabara. Hiei couldn't even make the kitsune feel the way Kuwabara did and Hiei had been his friend for more years then Kurama knew Kuwabara.

Kurama silently entered his house, not wanting to disturb his already sleeping mother nor was willing to rouse his new father and little brother. He was happy for his mother; she had married a wonderful man who was able to provide for her as well as for his own son and himself. Kurama wanted to do the same for Kuwabara; to provide for him, to protect him, to care for him. Kurama wanted to give Kuwabara all of the love and security that Kuwabara had given him, even if the human had done it unconsciously; he felt safe with the gentle giant. He was a real man among men.

Kurama knew that no matter how proud he sounded, or how determined his secret love would act, it was just that; an act. Kurama, and even his equal counter part Yoko, could tell that deep down Kuwabara was scared. Kurama knew that all Kuwabara wanted was to be loved and wanted, yet he was too afraid to find himself any kind of happiness.

Kurama sighed as he lay in his bed and stared up at his ceiling. How he wanted to wrap his arms around Kuwabara's waist and snuggle up to his nice firm chest, lightly brushing his hand through Kuwabara's beautiful soft orange curls; which were always gelled up in that stiff hair do. How Kurama wanted to capture Kuwabara's every moan and scream as he slammed into his desire's tight ass; feeling Kuwabara all around him as he cum.

Kurama groaned as he found himself getting a hard on just by thing of the things he wanted to do to the orange haired man. He closed his eyes and started to take slow even breaths. Kurama knew he shouldn't think of this friend as he did; knowing that if Kuwabara found out he might lose him as a friend, which would have been worse then not having him as a lover. No, he wouldn't allow his desires and lust destroy his friendship with the kind and pure soul who had captured his heart.

Kurama was startled when he heard his phone ring. He looked over at the noisy contraption. Kurama's mother thought that he was more then old enough to have his own phone, let alone his own phone line, so she had set one up in his room as a birthday present.

Kurama glanced at his clock which read 1:15 am.

'_Who would be calling at such a late hour?_' Kurama thinks.

As soon as he answered the phone, he was met with hysterical crying and what seemed to be curses as well.

"Kurama! That fuXcking better be you damXnit!"

A horsed voice, which sounded like Shizuru said on the other end.

Kurama blinked at how horrible the normally emotionless girl sounded.

"Hello Shizuru." Kurama says, curious as to why Kuwabara's older sister was calling him at such a late hour.

"Don't you hello me Kurama! Get your asXs over here right now!" Shizuru screams into the phone.

"Shizuru, I think it would be best if you would calm down a bit and tell me why you are calling me at such a late hour." Kurama said, a bit of worry seeping into his mind.

'_Something's wrong…._' Kurama thinks.

'_**Yes…and I'm having a feeling it might have to do with our dear Kuwabara….**_' Yoko says in his head.

He heard someone take a few breaths, which sounded more like someone taking a few drags from a cigarette.

"I'm sorry Kurama….it's just I came home a little while ago to find the front door open…I thought my idiot little brother forgot to close the door again, so when I went up stairs to tell him what he did wrong…."

Kurama snickered, knowing Shizuru's way of '_telling him what Kuwabara did wrong'_ involved him getting a beating from her.

"…but when I came in he wasn't there. I was going to check the bathroom to see if he was jerking himself off like he does sometimes when I noticed something on his bed. When I looked at it the first time, I thought it was some kind of sick joke my idiot brother was pulling…but…"

Kurama heard her breath hitch in her throat, trying to hold back a sob.

Kurama spoke calmly, while inside he was a complete mess.

"Calm down Shizuru. I'll be right there, and then you can tell me everything, alright?"

It was silent for a few seconds before the worried big sister spoke again.

"Alright….and Kurama…."

"Hmmm.." Kurama says, letting her he was listening.

"Be careful…."

Before Kurama could ask the elder Kuwabara sibling what she meant with that comment, she hung up the phone.

Kurama stared at the receiver in confusion and worry. He then grabbed his jacket, since the air now held a cold chill, which matched the one that ran down his spine as he headed towards Kuwabara's house.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! I hope you guys liked this, and sorry for the cliffy but please still read and review, for the next chapter shows why Shizuru should be worried. (winks) Later! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

(_Crickets are heard_) I know I know (_sweat drops_) I haven't updated this for a while, and I apologize for that. I've been busy with work and stuff! I swear it! We have a new manager and there is stuff going down with good changes...and my boss is mad because she doesn't like the new guy and he in turn doesn't like her and there is going to be something big happening...I know it. So that's why (_sweat drops_) I will try to update more this story and my others I promise! Just give me some time and I will get what I can! Alright, here it is! Oh, I joined two chapters to make it longer (_winks)_ so I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and read chapter one to prove it!

**ENJOY!**

**Karasu's thoughts  
**_**Yoko's thoughts  
****Memory thoughts  
**Kuwabara's thoughts  
Kurama's thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Kuwabara sighed as he shut the door.

"Now I gotta find something to do so I won't think of '_what's his face'_…" mumbled Kuwabara, heading to his room.

Kuwabara walked into his room and plopped down in his seat at his desk. He stared down at his completed math home work and smiled. He had done it all by himself, after Kurama showed him the correct way to work the equation of course. However, it was still he that completed and solved the problem, which was correct according to his red hair friend, who checked over the answers after Kuwabara was done with them.

Kuwabara picked up his math homework and neatly put it in his homework folder for math. After becoming a college student, Kuwabara learned the importance of organization skills and how useful they were with finding one's homework and study notes.

Kuwabara put the folder back into his book bag and zipped it up. He leaned back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling. A faint meow at his feet caught his attention. Kuwabara smiled as he looked down at Eikichi, who was no longer a cute little kitten, but a beautiful cat. Personally Kuwabara thought his sweet Eikichi would be considered a hottie with both the demon cats and regular house hold cats.

Kuwabara bent down and picked up his cat, which willingly let her master pick her up and lay her in his lap. She purred in contentment as Kuwabara gently rubbed her tummy and scratched her behind the ears, just hitting that spot that made her melt. Kuwabara chuckled as his favorite feline purred happy and rubbed against his hand that was scratching behind her ear.

Suddenly, the cat's ears perked up and her ears moved around as if listening for something. She sat up and looked around. Kuwabara looked down at his cat, confused. However he had sensed something; which was nothing.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes.

Kuwabara was always an unlucky man, even in his childhood. He could never find peace nor could he find any kind of alone time; even by himself with in his own room. He was blessed and yet cursed with a strong sixth sense, which not only gave him his powerful spirit sword, but gave him the ability to sense spirits or other beings for that matter. Never in Kuwabara's entire existence of living in this house had he not been able to sense those spirits, who would haunt him; even in his child hood.

They would keep him up in the night, whispering the many ways they could eat and cook little human boys. These spirits would paralyze him as they would touch him and cause him pain, his voice frozen with in his throat, unable to make even a small whimper pass his quivering lips.

As Kuwabara grew, the ghost got more violent, not wanting to let their prey develop a back bone and ruin their fun. However, unfortunate for them, Kuwabara had sought help and developed a back bone, calling on the assistance of Master Genkai, who was more then willing to aid Kuwabara in this area.

Kuwabara's body stiffened, for the first time in his life he didn't feel the slightest hint of a wondering spirit in his room.

The boy knew of a few reasons ghosts would leave; one being that of an exorcism, which was not only rare now a days but a very dangerous ritual to conduct if one wasn't trained in the holy art itself.

Another reason was that of the person who lived in the house had gotten stronger and was able to lay barriers or could produce such a strong aura that the ghosts would flee and never return.

Another reason, that Kuwabara had known and was the reason he had his best friend Yusuke Urameshi visit as much as he could, along with Kurama, was that of fear; the fear of something stronger then themselves occupying the same living space they themselves stayed in.

Kuwabara had a feeling that something had scared his ghostly companions out of his house and what made Kuwabara terrified now was he couldn't get a lock on the aura of the one who had entered his house. Eikichi jumped down from Kuwabara's lap, hair on end and hissed at the door to his room, ready to defend her master if need be.

She had sensed it her self, having developed a sense of ownership towards Kuwabara. He was her human and she would do anything to protect him from harm. She had tried so many times, whenever he was attacked by unseen attackers, but had ended up getting hurt herself; not even able to calm or encourage the frightened boy.

Kuwabara stood up, his hands in front of him, ready to call forth his spirit sword if need be. Sweat dripped from his forehead as the only thing he could sense was impending doom. He couldn't even hear foot steps coming to his door though he knew someone was standing outside of it by the shadow coming through from underneath the door's half an inch space from the ground.

Kuwabara held his breath as the knob quietly turned, meaning that his attacker hadn't realized Kuwabara was aware of his presence in the house and was about to come into his room.

Kuwabara smirked to himself

'_Underestimating me, like everyone else. Sucks for him, cause they're in for a surprise_!' Kuwabara thought.

The door opened to reveal the one who had haunted his dreams ever since he laid eyes on him during the Dark Tournament. He gasped and dispelled the already appearing sword, backing up in surprise.

"Hello my dear boy." Karasu said, his mask covering his face, which held a smirk of amusement at Kuwabara's fear and shock.

Eikichi wasted no time at lunging towards the powerful demon, which was suppose to be dead and locked away in limbo at this very moment.

"**NO** Eikichi! Stop!" Kuwabara shouted, stretching out his hand, as if that would keep her from attacking.

Karasu looked at the cat and caught her, holding her back far enough so her claws wouldn't get him.

"Ummm…what soft fur you have…" Karasu said, still holding the cat, who continued to try and claw at the one who had threatened her master.

"You leave Eikichi alone you bastarXd!" growled Kuwabara, getting out his spirit sword, not caring if he had a sick crush on the guy; he was messing with his cat and would pay.

Karasu looked at Kuwabara and was amused at how his prey could be invoked; not challenging as his desired fox.

Karasu said nothing as the orange hair boy glared at him.

'**He has spirit, I will give him that; however he is nothing compared to my lovely fox.**' Karasu thought.

He tossed the poor cat out of the room and closed the door.

"Eikichi!" Kuwabara screamed as he saw his dear sweet cat tossed out of his room and have the door slammed in her face.

He could hear her screams and scratching at the door, trying to get in and help her master.

Kuwabara turned glaring eyes at the dark haired demon.

"Get the Hell outta my room ya freak!" Kuwabara shouted, pointing his spirit sword at the demon.

"Only after I take what I want." Karasu said, walking towards Kuwabara.

Kuwabara took a step back in fear. He didn't know nor did he want to know what this evil demon was up to, especially if it involved himself.

In a flash the demon was right in front of the poor teen, which scared him and caused him to fall backwards; unfortunately for him, he happened to fall backwards onto his bed. He cursed himself and promised that once he was away from this demon he would move his bed where it wouldn't be right next to his desk.

Karasu bent his masked face close to Kuwabara. Kuwabara had dispelled his spirit sword after falling backwards and turned scared brown eyes to violet colored ones. He gulped, not knowing what would happen. Images from his fantasies of this particular demon flooded his mind, which made him groan.

Karasu gave him a confused look however, figured this was not the moment to ponder such a response.

He took out his bomb.

"Goodnight, Kazuma."

The bomb exploded next to Kuwabara's head, though it didn't hit his head. It did however blow up at his shoulder blade, causing the youth to scream out in pain and have his blood splatter all over his bed.

Kuwabara passed out from the pain he was in, never experiencing pain like what he felt; even almost been beaten to death by Yusuke Urameshi countless times; this pain was worse.

Karasu looked down at his prey that was covered in blood. Karasu could not help but turn lustful eyes to his features that looked so calm making the human seem desirable. Karasu shook the thought from his head and returned to what he had intended to do.

He placed the bleeding young man over his shoulder, ignoring the blood that seeped into his skin tight outfit. Karasu took his long clawed finger and dabbed it into Kuwabara's wound, earning a groan from the unconscious boy. With Kuwabara's blood, Karasu wrote a message his pillow; the only object on his bed untouched by the blood.

After his plan was in place, Karasu left the room, kicking the poor cat out of his way; causing the feline to fall unconscious. Karasu left, not caring that he left the door to the house open, as he leap from roof top to roof top, vanishing into the cold night.

* * *

Kurama came to the door and knocked on it, a little bit anxious and even more worried. He was pondering over what Shizuru had said to him before hanging up the phone. 

'_Be care full'_

Those words rang through his head.

'_What could she have meant by that?_' the fox asks him self.

The door opened, showing a relieved and yet distraught Shizuru.

She grabs the poor kitsune, not even saying hello and drags him to Kuwabara's room, while talking a mile a minute.

"Like I told you I came home and I couldn't find Kazuma, but when I looked at his bed I freaked! There was just too much of it! It has to be his….but I can't believe that bastard's back and that he's using him to get to you!" Shizuru growls out, more pissed now then upset.

Kurama was about to ask who and what until he was pulled into Kuwabara's room. His eyes widened as he saw the amount of blood that was on Kuwabara's bed. What really terrified him was the fact there was a scorch mark, as if a bomb or some kind of fire had been set off on his bed, though it may have only lasted for a few seconds. The scorch mark was big and round, the blood splattered around it, not even touching the mark.

Kurama was able to remove his hand from Shizuru's death grip and stared down at the blood soaked sheets. He lightly touched it with his fingers and gasped. It was dry. That could only mean that Kuwabara was captured not too long after he had left him.

"Who…? How…?" Kurama said, his voice weak and just as hoarse as Shizuru's.

Shizuru was starting to get up set again and couldn't even talk. All she could do was point at the pillow, before turning around and leaving the room. Sounds of someone throwing up in the near by bathroom were all Kurama could hear.

Kurama shakily looked towards the pillow. It was quiet and seemed to be the only thing left that wasn't soiled with what seemed to be Kuwabara's blood. Kurama's face turned completely white as he saw the message written in Kuwabara's blood on the pillow.

He falls to his knees, next to the bed and stares at the red dripping letters, which was also dried.

**_My dear sweet fox,_**

**_If you value this one's life, then I suggest a trade; your life for his. I will contact you soon. Be seeing you soon my desired fox._**

**_Karasu_**

**_Ps. If you refuse…I might find this one more fun to play with._**

Tears came to Kurama's eyes. Never had he felt so lost, so defeated, so helpless. There wasn't anything he could, not by himself. He needed help, but Koenma was unattainable. Hiei was in the demon world and even though he showed he didn't care for the human, he would help; however it was even harder to track the fire demon than it was to reach the demi god. Yusuke was the type to explode and possibly make matters worse for the poor boy.

Kurama clenched his eyes shut and gripped onto the bed.

'_He will pay. I will kill him for what he's done to Kazuma, I swear. I will save you Kazuma, I swear_.' Kurama thinks as a small tear slipped pasted his tightly closed eyes and splashed onto the floor.

**'And we'll make that bastarXd bleed for what he did...'** growled Yoko.

All Kurama could do was wait for the bastard to contact him, however the problem was Kurama was not given a time or place or by means Karasu would contact him.

The phone rang; Kuwabara's phone rang.

Kurama's eyes snapped open, his head jerked towards the phone that sat on Kuwabara's desk. He reached for the phone and answered it, his breath hitching in his throat as he brought the receiver to his ear. He knew the only way Karasu could have known of Kuwabara's phone number was if he got it out of Kuwabara him self.

'_I swear….'_ Kurama thinks as he shakily answers the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

(evil grin) I know I'm evil. Again, sorry for the long wait for the update. I hope you guys liked this! Please read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone (_grins_) sorry about the long wait! I was busy with some other stories and not to mention work (_sweat drops_). So here it is! I am the cliffy queen I've been told hehehe, but the reason I do **SOOO **many cliff hangers is because when I started doing **A Dream Come True**, posting it on AFF, I took a break, like for three months. I told people when I would re-post it and everything! However, when I came back posting it I lost **ALL **of my reviewers (_sweat drops_). So I made a promise that from that point on I would make my readers want to come back to read more! (grins) so that is why I do cliffys! Blame my first reviewers of **A Dream Come True** from AFF hahaha (_sweat drops_).

So anyway, I like to thank all of you who are being patient with my updates and stuff! So please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Same as all the others; I own nothing except the idea. Oh and I do not own the Version IN plan or whatever...and the phone number is mine! That's it...hehehe.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kuwabara groaned as his vision started to become clear. He felt his right shoulder was in pain, which confused him for several moments. His eyes widened in realization of what had occurred and he tried to sit up. However, he found himself tied down to a bed. 

'_Oh hell; of all the fucking places to be tied to; it just has to be a bed._' Kuwabara thought, cursing his luck.

He tried to move but grunted as the pain in his shoulder limited his movement. A voice from across the room grabbed his attention. He turned scared yet determined brown eyes to amuse yet determined violent.

"You woke up sooner then I thought. A mere human should be out for at least a day or so." Karasu said.

"Well I'm no normal human; like you're one sick bastard. Now tell me what ya want and why am I tied to a bed!" Kuwabara shouted, though he screamed in pain as his jerking motion moved his still tender wound.

Karasu seemed to glide on air as he approaches the trembling boy; who was in pain. The boy's tremors were more from the pain then from fear of this dark creator of the night.

Karasu stopped at the bed's side, looking down at the face that had a mixture of pain and yet still held some pride with in it. Karasu smirked underneath his mask, finding the display of bravery notable and yet at the same time foolish.

He gently strokes the wound with his long thin finger, causing the boy to scream out more in pain. Kuwabara clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip. He would not will him self to let this demon hear another scream part from his lips; how he would do such a thing he had no idea, however he would keep it.

Karasu gazed over the pained face of the boy below him. How delicious it seemed to this one of the night. Karasu scoffed at him self.

'_He is not my true target. My dear Kurama is_.' He thought, lightly bringing his bloody finger to Kuwabara's cheek and stroking it with his own blood.

Kuwabara feel the wet substance on his cheek and gasps, his eyes snapping open. Karasu raises an eyebrow at this response; a response he hadn't foreseen.

Kuwabara looks into those violent eyes and finds he can not look away from their soul wrenching site. He could see Karasu's soul deep with in those orbs that show of hurt and power.

Karasu knew he had his victim under his spell; his eyes always being able to place a trans over the strongest of souls.

"Now my dear boy. Tell me your phone number so I can contact my dear sweet fox and tell him how to save you."

Kuwabara blinked and snapped out of his trans.

"**NO WAY CREEPIOD! I AI'NT GIVIN YOU MY PHONE NUMBER**!" he snaped, which caused Karasu to step back.

He looked down at the foolish boy who had denied him of his greatest desire.

Karasu narrowed his eyes and had a scowl to his look, though one could not see the one he wore on his lips under his mask.

"Don't play the fool child. Give me your number so I can have what I want." Karasu said in a dangerously low tone.

"No way. I don't want you calling me after this is over, and besides, Kurama is my friend and I won't betray him like that." Growled Kuwabara, not backing down.

Karasu was impressed at the courage his prey was showing, however he was more annoyed then amused by this foolish act of disobedience.

"If you still want that arm, then I suggest you give me your number."

A smirk appeared on his lips, one so evil if Kuwabara was able to see it he would have passed out.

"….if you don't…I could just go to your house and drag him back by his beautiful locks of red hair?" Karasu asked, his voice so sweet that it made Kuwabara want to gag.

However his face paled as he realized that he might be putting Kurama in danger by not relaying the demon his phone number.

'_Besides, it will give Kurama a chance to make a plan or something_.' Kuwabara reasonedwith himself.

"Fine…but when I get out of this you better not call me." He growled, sounding serious with his demand.

Karasu smiled at the silliness that this one could still display, even in such a time where he should be showing fear.

"My number is 555-0948."

Karasu reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone.

"I hope you have Version IN." Kuwabara says, not wanting to have to pay for this demon's sick obsession over Kurama, when he wanted it to be him.

Karasu chuckles.

"Who doesn't."

He starts to dial the number Kuwabara gave him and then waits.

* * *

I know...hahaha I'm evil! (_sweat drops_) You'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter! Read and review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Yello everyone! And yes...I said yello (_grins_) I actually say hello like that in real life hahaha.

Anyway, I'm going to have to warn you all that from this chapter til chapter 13 or something like that there is going to be...humor that will make you laugh but its the dark/silly humor hehehe, you'll have to see! Also, the plot thickens at this point!

Actually the next chapter is my favorite because I crack up everytime I read it (_sweat drops_) but this one leads into that one. Oh, and sorry about allll of the cliffys! I just like doing that because I'm afraid you guys won't come back for more (_sweat drops_) Hey, blame the people I lost from NOT doing cliffys...(_mumbles_) stupid people that never came back to review even after I told them when I would come back with the story...(_normal voice_) Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter makes up for it (_winks_).

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line **PERIOD.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**_Last time in chapter five..._**

The phone rang; Kuwabara's phone rang.

Kurama's eyes snapped open, his head jerked towards the phone that sat on Kuwabara's desk. He reached for the phone and answered it, his breath hitching in his throat as he brought the receiver to his ear. He knew the only way Karasu could have known of Kuwabara's phone number was if he got it out of Kuwabara him self.

'_I swear…._' Kurama thinks as he shakily answers the phone.

**_Now this time..._**

"Hello?"

"Kurama?"

Kurama blinked at the phone. That voice wasn't Karasu, nor was is a distraught Kuwabara.

"Yusuke?" Kurama asked in total shock.

"Hey Kurama, I didn't know you visited Kuwabara's this late. How's everything with you? Like how is your mom and that new dad and brother of yours?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama was still in shock and let out the breath he had been holding in that whole time.

"They're fine. Yusuke…don't you know it's three in the morning?" Kurama asked, a bit surprised how late Yusuke was calling.

"Yeah, but I always call Kuwabara at this time."

Kurama is a bit surprised at this fact, especially since Kuwabara doesn't like to be bothered while he sleeps.

"And he doesn't mind?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naw, he thinks there's a time difference here. He thinks that when I call him it's three in the afternoon, not in the morning."

Kurama became more confused.

"You know that's not true, we have the same time as they do in Tokyo." Kurama said.

"You, Hiei, and I know that, but Kuwabara doesn't." snickered Yusuke, his smirk seeping through the phone.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle.

Of course it was like Yusuke to trick his best friend into believing something that was utterly wrong.

"So where is the idiot? Don't tell me he fell asleep already? He knows this is the time I call him every night!" Yusuke shouted, sounding like he's getting a bit annoyed at how impatient his friend was.

Kurama was quiet for a minute. He glancesd over to the still blood soaked sheets of Kuwabara's bed and felt a sting in both his eyes and his throat.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked a bit worried. "Hey Kurama, what's up man? Did something happen? Is Kuwabara alright?"

Kurama could tell Yusuke's voice began to sound a bit in a panic with that last line. Hetook in several breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Answer me damnit! Did something happen to Kuwabara! You wouldn't be there this late unless something did!" Yusuke shouted, now starting to lose his cool.

Kuwabara was his best friend; he would go through Hell and back to help him; as would Kuwabara would do for him.

"Yusuke…I…." Kurama started but found that he couldn't find anything to say.

He didn't want to tell Yusuke, for fear of how he would react. However, he knew he needed to tell his friend what had happened to his best friend.

"What?" Yusuke asked his voice a bit calmer now.

Yusukewas more then worried and he knew freaking out would not help what ever mess his idiot friend had gotten himself into.

"It's Karasu, Yusuke…" Kurama started clenching the phone to his ear.

"Huh? He's back…wait…did he come after you! And what does that have to do with Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"He kidnapped Kuwabara and is using him to get to me….Yusuke…there isblood on Kuwabara's sheets…and….and there is a mark that looks like it could be from one ofKarasu's bombs…" Kurama said.

Dead silence met his ears.

Kurama's heart quickened. His throat closed. He could sense Yusuke's emotions through the phone.

"…No…" Kurama could barely make out over the phone.

"Yusuke don't panic. You and Kuwabara were the only ones who could easily contact Koenma. We need to figure out a way to get Kuwabara away from that sick bastard and kill him once and for all. Maybe we'll find out how he escaped from limbo in the first place." Kurama said trying to calm Yusuke down, even if his own heart was in a complete state of panic.

Yusuke's breath started to become a bit ragged as he talked.

"I swear that bastard's going to pay…I'll meet you at the park in 15 minutes. I'll call Koenma and have him get Botan to bring us to his office…" Yusuke said, anger in his voice, though it was the same tone he had at the Dark Tournament; the deadly calm voice he used after Toguro had killed Kuwabara, or had thought killed Kuwabara.

Yusuke hung up the phone.

Kurama stood there to a dead line tone in his ear. He finally placed the receiver down and left the room. He pasted by the bathroom Shizuru had been puking in. She had stopped and was now on the floor sobbing.

"That was Yusuke. We're going to Spirit World and figure out what to do."

Shizuru didn't move.

"I swear…we'll bring him back and kill that bastard."

Kurama walked out of the house and towards the park.

Up stairs in Kuwabara's room; a phone rang...

* * *

Hehehe, sorry about another cliffy, but I bet you can't guess who **THAT** is hehehe (_winks_). Anyway, you can tell all Hell's gonna break lose now that Yusuke knows...and where's Hiei during this? Will he be there too? Oh the plans I have for this you will all love...espeically how it ends...I think most of you will hug me yet killme at the same time for my ending (_winks_). Alright, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please read and review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can (_winks_), I do have 14 made...ok 13 chapters and half of 14 done (_sweat drops_) but I'm working on it! Alright I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the long wait! I forgot where I was with this (_sweat drops_) I thought I was further and uploaded chapter 15 hahaha. Little did I remember I'm only at chapter 8 here...and chapter two at AFF (_sweat drops_) So anyway, I am glad that you all like this!

Right now and for a little while longer it's going to be funny, but after one of chapters coming up it's going to be dark and sad and all that jazz. Trust me, this is a dark fic, and will end sad...and happy at the same time...let me just tell you it will give you a taste in your mouth that will be hard to swallow, so just enjoy the humor while it lasts! (_winks_)

So I guess that was a warning that if you don't like that real dark stuff...you will be warned when to leave...so right now sit back and enjoy what you are reading right now!

Well that's enough of my ramblings, enjoy this new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything and make no profit; I just own the basic story line.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Karasu blinked at the phone. He had gotten the beeping noise of when the line you are calling is busy.

Kuwabara's face was confused until a thought hit him.

"What time is it?" he asks.

Karasu looks at his prisoner.

"I don't think you should concern your self with the time."

"I need to know cause Urameshi might be calling me. He calls me every night around a certain time." Kuwabara says.

Karasu looks at him.

"It's freakin' three in the morning! Why would he call you then!" Karasu asks, shocked at how rude Yusuke was to his best friend.

"Cause he's an ass." Kuwabara said with a snort.

Karasu couldn't help but chuckle at the crude comment.

"Besides that, Urameshi told me the demon world got a different time zone then the human world. So even though it's like 3 am here, it's like 3 pm where he is." Kuwabara said.

Karasu looked at him confused.

"That's something new." He said.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said a bit confused himself.

"Last time I was in the demon world it had the same time zone as Tokyo."

Kuwabara looked dumbfounded at his captor.

It sunkin that his best friend was really being an ass calling him at three in the morning; probably just to get on his nerves.

"Damn it Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted frustrated that his best friend never seemed to tell him anything truthful.

He winced as his injured arm was jerked and since his arms were tied to the sides, he couldn't hold his injury and had to let it bleed and continue to be un-treated.

Karasu watched as his prisoner seemed a bit too at ease and didn't even seem to be concerned who had captured him. Karasu found this puzzling and thought it rather strange that this young man had treated the crow as a regular person and as possibly someone more then a criminal.

Karasu found it nice to be considered close to normal or be in a considerably normal conversation with someone.

Kuwabara looked at his captor with a bit of confusion. The look in his eyes was showing as if his hard cold shell was starting to crack, but Kuwabara shook his head. It was impossible for one person, let alone he, Kazuma Kuwabara, to break a cold and harden heart.

"So…." Kuwabara started, feeling a bit awkward about the silence. "Why do you have this obsession over Kurama? I mean….I know he's sexy for a guy…but I mean…it's gotta be more then the hair, right?" Kuwabara asks the question that had been weighing on him ever since Kurama had fought the demon.

Karasu looked at the teen, his face not once displaying any emotion to this particular question asked to him. However deep with in his soul, his heart screamed all of the reasons he had loved his beloved fox; his personality, his looks, his confidence, his brain over bronze, it was his entire being Karasu had fallen for.

Karasu however wasn't the kind to express such feelings to anyone, let alone his bait.

Karasu narrows his eyes at his prisoner.

"It is none of your concern what my true intentions are with the lovely fox." Karasu says in a low voice.

Kuwabara sighed. He wasn't expecting an answer, but he figured it was worth a try.

"Whatever, I was just curious that's all. Hey, shouldn't you try to call again; I mean Kurama's probably off the phone by now, right?" Kuwabara says, trying to get Karasu's focus off of himself and onto something less stressful.

Kuwabara was hoping Kurama would figure out something, and soon. He didn't know how much more he could take being in the same room, tied to a bed, with the one he had erotic fantasies of for several years.

"Heh, you're not such an idiot after all." Karasu says which earns him a glare from Kuwabara.

'_Now I see why that little fire demon, Hiei, teases this one so much. It's very amusing_.' Karasu thinks.

He redials Kuwabara's phone number on his cell phone and hears it ring.

After several more rings, he hears someone's voice on the other end however it wasn't the one he was hoping for…

* * *

Hahaha another cliffy! I know I'm sorry (_sweat drops_) but I can't let you guys get ahead of me! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please read and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone!

Well, I'm back with another chapter (_smiles_), though it's not a long one (_sweat drops_). Sorry about that, but I'm buying my time, because I'm not finished with this story, though I have 15 chapters already written (_sweat drops_).

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this all the same!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related to the show/manga. I am not making any kind of profit making this story.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Shizuru was able to hear the ringing of Kuwabara's phone even as she sobbed. She thought about letting it ring, feeling too weak get up. However, the constancy of the ringing had become annoying to her already tensed up nerves. She stood up and stomps over to the phone, anger in every step she took.

She reaches for the phone and picks it up.

"**WHAT THE FUXCK DO YOU WANT!**" she growls into the phone.

The person on the other end was silent, obviously stunned by the response they had gotten.

Shizuru grinned the first time that night, proud of the response she had received. She was about to slam the phone down when a cold voice sent chills down her spine.

"I see where Kuwabara gets his manners from."

Shizuru found her self frozen to that spot.

"Karasu…." She whispers into the phone.

In the back ground she could hear her little brother.

"Is that Shizuru? Hey! Whatdaya mean! I get nothin' from her!"

Shizuru couldn't help but smile.

'_At least he sounds alright_.' She thinks.

"Where's my lovely fox?" Karasu asks, completely ignoring Kuwabara.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not his fuXcking keeper! Now tell me where the fuXck you got my little brother at so I can come over there and beat yer asXs!" Shizuru growls into the phone.

Karasu sighs, not really in the mood for a pissed of sister to threaten him.

"Just tell me where he is."

"Hell no you freak!" she shouts, getting madder.

Kuwabara was staring at the phone. He could clearly hear his sister from the phone, and that scared him.

'_She's really upset about this…_' he thinks.

"Let me talk to her!" Kuwabara shouts.

Karasu looks at him before sighing and resting the phone to Kuwabara's ear. He figured it might calm the hysterical girl down to hear her brother's voice; then maybe he could get some where.

"Shizuru?"

Shizuru stops her crying. She then clings onto the phone for dear life, as if she was holding her precious baby brother.

"Kazu, are you ok? I saw the blood and got scared that you got your ass killed and…and…and you jerk! How could you let your self get kidnapped, again! What! Is this like the 100th time you were kidnapped or what! We should get a fucking gift card or something for the times you got your self kidnapped!" Shizuru shouts, her tears fully gone.

Kuwabara jerked his back, trying to escape the screams of his sister.

"Well that didn't help." He mumbled. "Sis, listen, I'm alright! Just tell Karasu where Kurama is ok?" Kuwabara pleaded. "Besides, Kurama might figure out how to get me out of here or something, ok?" Kuwabara whispering that last part into the phone.

Karasu seemed to not hear it, which was lucky.

Shizuru was quiet for a few seconds.

She sighed.

"Alright…but if that baXstard does anything, and I mean **ANYTHING** to hurt you, I swear I'll kick his asXs straight to HeXll!" she says.

"Alright, thanks sis." Kuwabara says.

Karasu then takes back the phone.

"Now, tell me where my darling fox is."

Shizuru hesitated for a moment, trying to compose her self.

"He went to see Koenma with Yusuke. The only way you can reach him now is to know how to contact spirit world, unfortunately I don't know how to do that. So you're out of luck." She slammed down the phone, more then happy to know that her brother sounded fine.

'Kurama…you better keep that promise.' She thought, sinking down the floor and passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you liked this chapter . Please read and review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!

Yup I'm back! Here is another chapter of this story! I'm glad you all love it that much! I'm always happy to read reviews for this story because I never thought anyone would really like it! (_smiles)_ I'm really proud of this story because it has a lot of meaning to me and to have such wonderful reviewers such as you guys to read it just makes my day everytime! So I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers!

Alright that's it from me! On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not and never will own **Yu Yu Hakus**ho, the characters, or any thing that is related to the show. That honor goes to **Yoshihiro Togashi** the creator, **Shonen Jump** the company that produced the manga, and **Funimation **the company that produced the anime version of the manga. I am not making any profit from this story. This applies to any and all future chapters.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Karasu stares at his phone is shock. 

"So what happened?" Kuwabara asked, not able to hear the conversation.

"He went to Koenma's with Urameshi…." Karasu said, not really to Kuwabara but more to himself.

"You're in some deep shiat now if Urameshi's involved. Kurama must've told him when he called." Kuwabara said, hope in his eyes and voice at how his chances to be rescued had grown a bit towards his favor.

Karasu knew this would be a problem. He knew of the tight bond Yusuke had with Kuwabara; their friendship was what made the duo what they were. He hadn't taken this into consideration. Karasu knew Kurama wouldn't have asked Yusuke for help, figuring the ill tempered half demon would make matters worse for the one Karasu had captured; his secret desire Kuwabara.

Karasu sighed.

He couldn't get a hold of spirit world for the fact he didn't know how or who to ask for that matter. He was what Kuwabara had just described; in deep shiat.

"I must contact them…." He mumbled to himself.

"I know how to contact Koenma." Kuwabara said.

He knew it was risky to let Karasu know all of the information he was relaying, however, he figured if he didn't then Kurama or someone else that was close to him would get seriously hurt. He did not want to take that risk. Kuwabara figured that Karasu would take matters into his own hands and the ending result would end up with Kurama or someone else Kuwabara held dear to his heart to be injured or worse.

Kuwabara figured the less aggravated his captor was made and the more information Kuwabara could tell him in order to reach Kurama; there would be less of a chance of those getting hurt. He would die before he would let anything horrible or painful happen to any of his friends.

Karasu looked at the boy who was his prisoner surprised. He never thought Kuwabara would sink to such a low; selling out his friends for his own life. It was dishonorable and against everything he knew the boy to stand for.

"The sooner you reach them the sooner they can get over here to kick yer sorry ass, so I'll definitely give you Koenma's number. It's number two on my phone." Kuwabara said while tilting his head towards his left pocket.

Karasu seemed to give a sigh of relief.

He couldn't believe he would doubt the boy for his kind heart. Karasu closed his own phone and put it back into his pocket. He then reached into Kuwabara's and pulled out basically the same type of cell phone he had, however it was blue with an orange screen.

Karasu snickered.

'_Fits his personality._' Karasu thought.

Kuwabara looked at the demon a bit confused.

Karasu looked down at the phone a bit curious.

"Who's number one on your phone?"

"Urameshi, why?" Kuwabara asked, not knowing why that was important.

Karasu chuckled.

"Figures."

"What was that!" Kuwabara shouted.

Karasu glared at him.

"You're in no position to be a smart aXs." Karasu stated.

Kuwabara closed his mouth, realizing that Karasu had been fair up to then and Kuwabara figured he shouldn't push his luck.

Karasu pushed number two on the phone and waited. He hoped that the saying was true; third times a charm.

**_(Scene Change)_**

Kurama waited in the park, his nerves were totally shot. He felt as if he was going to collapse any minute. He jumped when Botan showed up.

"Hey Kurama….are you ok? You look terrible…." Botan looked concerned at Kurama, who was pale and looked as if he hadn't had any decent rest for a while.

"I will once Yusuke comes…thank you Botan for doing this." Kurama said, giving the deity a weak smile.

Botan gave Kurama a hard look, not really buying the smile he was giving her, but decided to act like she didn't notice.

She gave him one of her cheerful smiles.

"No problem."

Her smile disappeared as she thought of something.

"Though, I am kind of worried about Yusuke. He sounded upset when I talked to him over the communicator."

She looked at Kurama and noticed the look of misery cross his beautiful features.

'_Something is definitely wrong…_' Botan thought.

Kurama and Botan's thoughts were interrupted as someone approached them.

"I'm here..." Yusuke said his eyes filled with fire.

Botan gasped.

The last time she had seen those eyes was right after Kuwabara was pierced with Toguro's fingers, and then again after Kuwabara was kidnapped by Sensui.

She knew something had to have happen to Kuwabara just by looking into those eyes.

"So let's go." Yusuke added, looking at Botan.

She snapped out of her worry and nodded, becoming serious.

"Yes."

She out stretched her hand and her oar appeared with in it. She sat on top of it and made a motion for them to do the same.

Yusuke looked at her like she was nuts.

"There's no way I'm riding on that thing." He growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama walked up to the oar and sat behind Botan. He turned towards Yusuke.

"Come on Yusuke, this is not the time to be stubborn…."

Yusuke's eyes flashed in pain as Kuwabara's image flashed before his eyes; lying cold and bleeding on the ground at the Dark Tournament. The scared look his best friend had on that boat when he was bond and gagged surrounded by hungry demons. Yusuke had made a promise to himself and a silent one to Kuwabara that he would **NEVER** let **ANYONE** or **ANYTHING **hurt him again, he had already let him down twice and he wasn't going to break that promise no matter what.

"You're right."

Yusuke walked towards the oar and sat behind Kurama.

"You guys ready?" Botan asked, trying to ignore the pain that seemed to cross the two boy's faces.

"Yes." both said.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Botan's waist, while Yusuke did so to Kurama, though a bit more hesitant.

He felt weird, as if he wasn't suppose to be holding him; as if something wasn't right.

"Alright, hang on." Botan said before flying off to spirit world.

Once they touched down in spirit world, Yusuke and Kurama ran towards the demi-god's office, ready to learn the answers for the questions they had.

Yusuke was the one who barged into Koenma's office with out a knock or anything else to warn the demi-god of his entrance.

"Koenma!" Yusuke shouted, running into the office pissed off.

Koenma looked up from the piles of paper work he had piled up on his desk. His eyes were in shock to see Yusuke and Kurama barging into his office, though it was more Yusuke barging in then Kurama.

"Yusuke! What are you doing here! Do you know what my dad will do if he finds out you're here!" shouted Koenma, worried for not only his own life but for the lives of this two favorite demons; other then Hiei of course.

"Karasu escaped." Yusuke growled.

Koenma's eyes widen at the news before going back to normal.

"There's no way he could escape limbo. If he did, we would have known of it." Koenma replied.

"It's true Koenma-sama. He kidnapped Kuwabara-kun…" Kurama started, but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"He's using Kuwabara to get Kurama! Kurama just came from his house. He told me there was a lot of blood and most likely it's from Kuwabara!" growled Yusuke.

Kurama sighed.

This was the exact reason why he wasn't going to tell the hanyou. He was always over dramatic when it came to his friends and loved ones, especially when Kuwabara was involved. Kurama found himself a bit jealous at what Yusuke and Kuwabara shared. Their bond was like a mate bond. The only difference was they weren't mated.

They knew each other so well and were so compatible that Kurama felt like he was competing for Kuwabara with Yusuke; however he knew that wasn't true for the fact that Yusuke not only had Keiko, but both boys were straight, or that was what everyone thought and knew about the two.

Koenma was at a lost of words. He didn't know what to think or what to say. He couldn't believe what Yusuke had told him. What didn't make sense was the fact that Karasu had kidnapped Kuwabara to get to Kurama.

Koenma thought if the crow really wanted to get to Kurama, then he would have gone after his mother; however he chosen to go after the human who wasn't even close friend's with the fox; not as close as Yusuke was with the human that is.

"What gets me is why he went after Kuwabara to get to Kurama." Yusuke said,as he gave a sigh,relaxing a bit.

He had grown up a bit in the past three years and with the help of Keiko and his other friend's, he had learned to control his temper a bit.

"That's what has me curious." Koenma said, glancing at Kurama who wouldn't look at the two of them.

Just then, Koenma's communicator went off. Koenma looked at it confused.

'_I thought only Yusuke and Kuwabara had this number…._' Koenma thought, never really finishing it as he looked at the caller ID and gasped at whose phone it was saying.

"Who is it?" Kurama asked curious as to why Koenma looked as if he saw a ghost.

"It's Kuwabara's cell!" Koenma said,

Yusuke out stretched his hand.

"Give it to me."

Koenma looked at the fire deep within those chocolate brown eyes, and sighed.

Koenma didn't think it would be best to give Yusuke the phone; however the look that was on Yusuke's face had done it for the demi-god.

"Fine, but please stay calm." Koenma said, handing the still ringing phone to the pissed off hanyou.

"Don't worry." Yusuke said as he answered the phone. "I will."

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you guys liked it because I actually joined two chapters, that's right this chapter was originally **TWO DIFFERENT CHAPTERS**! So you guys should have loved this! Well please read and review and sorry for another cliff hanger, don't worry one of these chapters will not be a cliffy! I swear! 

Well Later! And please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!

Sorry it's been forever since I updated anything, especially this, but I only get the computer on Wednesdays and Thursdays now...I'm only on today Friday because I had some time before work, but I'm getting off the computer soon and figured I should update this, since I have a few more chapters of this made...like two hahaha. So that means I really need to work on this story again sweat drops

Anyway, sorry about the long wait, and everything might take a while now only because of the lack of time I get on the computer now. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho, the characters, or any thing that is related to the show. That honor goes to Yoshihiro Togashi the creator, Shonen Jump the company that produced the manga, and Funimation the company that produced the anime version of the manga. I am not making any profit from this story. This applies to any and all future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**:

"Karasu." Came a growl at the other end of the phone.

Karasu grimaced at the voice; if was from the last person he ever wanted to hear from.

"Yusuke." Karasu said with a calm voice.

"Urameshi? Why did he answer?" Kuwabara asked, a bit confused at the fact Yusuke would be answering the demi-god's phone.

"Where's Kurama?" Karasu asked, ignoring Kuwabara.

Kuwabara really didn't care that Karasu ignored him at the moment since what he relayed aloud was just an out spoken thought; not really wanting an answer.

"Where's Kuwabara?" came an equally calm voice on the other end.

"Hold on." Kuwabara said.

Karasu looks at his prisoner.

"You can put it on video if ya want. It might calm everyone down." Kuwabara suggests.

He was never the type to like tension, and this was one of those very stressful moments that could go down a path that none of them wanted to go down.

Karasu blinks at the human before a smirk, hidden by his mask, crossed his face.

"And I thought you were the idiot of the group." Karasu smirked.

"Shut up! Why don'tcha say that to my face ugly!" growled Kuwabara, glaring at an amused Karasu.

"Kuwabara! Is that Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted into the phone, his voice filled with relief and excitement at being able to hear his best friend's voice.

"Settle down Yusuke."

Karasu froze as the voice of his beloved made it to his ears.

"I am going to put you on video phone." Karasu says.

Yusuke was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, fine." Growled Yusuke.

"What does he want?" Kurama asks, worried for his secret desire.

"He's gonna put us on video phone or something." Yusuke snorts.

Yusuke watches the phone, ready to see the bastard's face appear on the phone.

Nothing appeared for several minutes; however he did hear some different sounds coming from Kuwabara's phone.

After a few more minutes of those strange sounds, Yusuke could hear a confrontation in the back ground and tried to listen.

"Damn it Karasu! Yer gonna break my phone! If you break it you'll owe me $1200 plus interest! Just untie me, I'll show you how to put it on video…" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke had a faint smile appear across his face.

He closed his eyes.

"Kuwabara…he sounds alright at least…still cocky…" Yusuke sighs.

Kurama lets out a breath, glad that Kuwabara wasn't seriously hurt.

"Now why would I do such an idiotic thing like that? You could escape." Karasu says, narrowing his eyes at this prisoner.

"Man yer paranoid. Where the heck can I go? I don't even know where the heck I am! Besides, I won't go too far with my shoulder still bleeding…and would it kill ya to at least bandage it! I mean, seriously, it's a good thing my body can heal pretty fast or I would have died from blood lost already!" shouts Kuwabara.

Karasu looked at Kuwabara and then at his wound, realizing the human was right. He could have at least properly bandaged his prisoner.

Karasu sighed.

"You have a point."

"What!"

Karasu looked back at the phone.

Yusuke had heard everything Kuwabara just said.

"Damn it Karasu, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you!" growls Yusuke.

"Yusuke, calm down. I really don't think this is…" Kurama starts.

"I don't care if it's not a good idea to yell at him! I don't give a damn! I'm gonna kill the bastard!" Yusuke shouted over the phone.

Karasu sighed.

He couldn't take Yusuke's screaming.

"Show me how to do this human." Karasu says, walking up to Kuwabara and untying his hands.

Kuwabara glares at Karasu.

"Let me at least wrap my wound, alright? Then I'll help you shut Urameshi up."

"Hey!" came a shout from the other end of the phone.

Yusuke forgot about how delicate the whole situation was; he wasn't going to let his friend dis him like that, no matter how much his life was in trouble.

"Shut up Urameshi! Yer givin me a headache!" Kuwabara shouted while wrapping a sheet around his arm.

Kurama and Koenma couldn't help but chuckle. Even in such a tense situation Kuwabara could still insult his best friend.

"Why that…after we save yer ass I'm gonna blast it with a spirit gun blast!" Yusuke shouts.

"Whatever Urameshi….there." Kuwabara says, fixing the phone so it can show his face on the phone and he was looking at Yusuke who looked like he was about to have a complete melt down.

Yusuke's glare disappeared once he saw how bad his best friend was fairing.

His hair was in a loose version of his normal 'Elvis' style; all of his hair gel gone.

Yusuke could clearly see Kuwabara's shoulder, which was wrapped up in a sheet, though the sheet was stained already with blood.

Yusuke looked sadly at his friend.

"Kuwabara…" he whispered.

"See I'm fine, now get me out of here already so I can kick yer ass for making me have a headache!" Kuwabara says, giving Yusuke a grin, trying to cheer up his best friend.

Yusuke was about to say something back when Karasu took the phone from Kuwabara.

"Alright, now let me talk to Kurama."

"Hey! I was still talkin'!" Kuwabara shouted.

Karasu glared off screen.

"You want me to remind you who's in charge here?" Karasu asks his voice deadly cold and making a bomb, that couldn't be seen over the video phone.

Kuwabara shuttered under that glare and closed his mouth, just glaring at the demon.

Karasu smirked, satisfied that he finally shut up the human.

"You hurt him and I'll kill you." Growls Yusuke, not liking how the crow was treating his best friend.

He was a bit worried at how Kuwabara instantly shut up after Karasu said that. Yusuke was worried if Karasu hurt his best friend more then he already knew.

"Just put the fox on." Karasu said, starting to get more then annoyed.

Kurama looks at Yusuke, who growls at Karasu before handing the phone to Kurama. Kurama looks Yusuke in the eyes, promising him with his eyes that they would get Kuwabara back safely.

Yusuke sighed and nodded in understanding.

Kurama looked into the phone calmly; looking right into Karasu's violet eyes.

"Hello my beloved fox." Karasu says in a sweet voice.

Kuwabara thought he was going to be sick; as well as Kurama.

"Cut the crap Karasu. What do you want?" Kurama ask dryly, surprising Yusuke, Koenma and even Kuwabara, who couldn't see Kurama but could still hear the conversation, since he put it on speaker phone as well as the video.

"You should know that by now. I want you." Karasu says.

"I know that, crow. What I want to know is why you kidnapped Kuwabara-san to get to me?" Kurama asks, confused as to why Karasu would use Kuwabara.

He didn't know about Kurama's secret desire over the human, or so the fox thought.

"Now my dear fox, I would expect the detective to play dumb, but you? You're much smarter then that. You know why I took your _precious_ human friend." Karasu said putting extra emphasis on '_precious_'.

Kurama paled.

That was his worse fear. Karasu some how found out his secret and was using it against him.

Yusuke looked at his friend and at Karasu, looking over Kurama's shoulder.

'_He_ _can't mean that Kurama…likes Kuwabara more then a friend…can he?_' thinks Yusuke, narrowing his eyes at Karasu.

"Now the only thing we need to discuss is when and where to make the trade; you for your friend." Karasu says.

Kuwabara stared at the phone, dumbfounded.

He thought Karasu would tell them to come to his hideout and ask all of them to come, not just Kurama.

'_Shit…I tried to protect Kurama and screwed him instead…_' Kuwabara thought.

"Don't do it Kurama! Forget me and tell this jackass no!" Kuwabara shouts.

Karasu looks at Kuwabara.

"You haven't shut up since you woke up. You're starting to get annoying." Karasu says.

"Well deal with it dude, 'cause I ain't shutting up until Kurama turns down yer stupid offer!" Kuwabara shouts.

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Kurama shouted. "I have no choice…I won't let him hurt you…" Kurama says closing his eyes.

Yusuke looked at Kurama in shock, as well as Koenma.

Karasu smirks.

"That's right. You'll be mine soon, my sweet Kuramaaaaaa!" Karasu said, but was tackled by Kuwabara, who was still untied.

Kuwabara sat on top of Karasu, who dropped the phone, tossing it to the ground.

It landed on its side, facing the two.

Kuwabara was holding Karasu down with his hands.

"There is no way in Hell I'll let you do that you bastard! Kurama is my friend. I thought if I told you Koenma's number, even have you call my house to reach him that he could figure out a way to kick yer ass and finally destroy you, but I was wrong. I am not gonna be the reason a friend of mine is put in danger….never again….I won't let my friend's down again!" growls Kuwabara, glaring into Karasu's eyes.

"Kuwabara!" shouted the three on the other side of the phone line.

Yusuke gasped as he realized what Kuwabara was talking about.

"Kuwabara….it wasn't your fault that Sensui killed me…it's not your fault that he kidnapped you to get to me…" Yusuke says, grabbing the phone from Kurama, who was in shock that Kuwabara just tackled Karasu.

Kuwabara closed his eyes, hearing Yusuke.

"It was and I'll never let my friend's die cause of me again!"

Kuwabara reopens his eyes and looks at Karasu, his eyes filled with fire.

"Leave Kurama alone you bastard. Pick on someone yer own size, or species for that matter!" Kuwabara grunts as his shoulder starts to hurt, realizing that he was still injured.

Karasu was in shock. He never expected the human to tackle him. He looked at the fire in those deep brown eyes of his prisoner and found them to have just as much fire and mystery as the one he had found him self desiring since he heard of the legendary bandit Yoko returned in a lovely human's body.

'_It seems that carrot tops are just as determined and full of fire as lovely red heads…._' smirks Karasu.

He couldn't help but start to think of the human as something worthy of his attention. He seemed to be more determined then the fox.

Using Kuwabara's weaken state, and seeing how the human was a bit distracted by his pain, managed to flip the boy over and was now on top of a wide eyed and in pain Kuwabara.

From the phone, Yusuke's voice could clearly be heard.

"**GET OFF OF HIM YOU BASTARD!**" Yusuke shouted, close to crushing the phone in his hands.

Karasu bent down close to Kuwabara's frightened face.

"It would seem that I've underestimated you my dear boy." Karasu whispers for only Kuwabara to hear.

Kuwabara's face pales from the closeness of his secret desire's face was to his own.

'_Crap crap crap crap! This is sooo not good!_' thinks Kuwabara.

Without looking away from the frightened teen, Karasu spoke to those across the phone line.

"I might have some fun with this one."

Kuwabara's eyes widened even more, as sweat started to come from his face. Fear was in those eyes of his, and Karasu was basking in this fear.

"**YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!**" roared a pissed Kurama.

This shocked everyone.

Yusuke looked at his friend, who was steaming and it was clear by the light strands of white in his normally pure red hair; along with the tint of golden with in those green eyes of his.

Kuwabara didn't notice, to afraid of what the crow had just said.

He had just announced he wanted to have '_fun_' with him, and it not only excited the teen, but scared him that he felt excited by the statement.

"Well well my dear fox. You're showing your true colors, aren't you." smirked Karasu, though no one could see it from under his mask.

Karasu looked at the phone, which was side ways, but was still in his view.

His eyes showed his amusement as he looked into those angered green orbs.

"Shut up." growled Kurama, who was looking over Yusuke's shoulder.

Kurama's eyes and hair started to flash, as if he was going to turn into Yoko at any moment.

Karasu's smirk turned into a grin.

"Then I suggest you meet me tomorrow evening in the park, by that tree you like to sit by. Yes, I've been watching you for a while now. If you do not show up..."

Karasu turns back to the withering boy beneath him.

"Then I'll do every single thing I had desired for you to him."

Kuwabara whimpered in fear and more at this threat.

No one noticed the excitement it was causing Kuwabara, and thought the whimpering was more fear then anything else.

"I **WILL** be there, don't you worry about that, crow." Hisses Kurama.

Karasu's eyes showed the satisfaction of those words spoken by the lovely fox.

"Then I shall see you soon sweet fox." Karasu said before reaching over to the phone and ending the conversation.

* * *

Hehehehehe Sorry guy, but another cliff hanger you get _winks_ I hope you guys liked this and sorry for the long wait! Please read and review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!!! _looks around_ I know I know _sweat drops_ it was like I dropped off the face of the earth right? Wellll I didn't haha. I'm still alive and still writing...somewhat. I've been so busy and the fact that my computer has been stupid lately. Oh and **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!** Hahaha...yeah sweat drops it's been that long since I've updated here...last year really in September of 2006...yeaaahhhh. Ok I'm done now. I felt sooo bad for leaving you guys with such an awful cliff hanger I combined two chapters for chapter 12...meaning I need to write more chapters because I ran out of them _sweat drops_

Also, for all of you who keep asking for it to be Karasu/Kurama, its not just going to be that pairing! And no, Kuwabara isn't going to die...neither is Kurama...and I will just leave it like that. This story is a Karasu/Kurama/Kuwabara fic and it's three way hahaha soooo if you don't like that...sorry.

I would also like to thank you alll for sticking with me and for every single one of you who reviewed! This story wouldn't have gone as far as it has with out your support!!! So **THANK YOU!!!**

Oh if any of you are reading **And the Father Is...** it should also be getting an update today! I'm going to try to update most of my stories today just because I haven't done anything lately. Ok now I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry again about the wait!

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The three stared at the blank screen. Kurama's eyes were still flashing between golden and green, while his red hair had strands of white with in them.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked, a bit taken aback by his friend's behavior.

Kurama looked at Yusuke, who had to take a step back.

Kurama's eyes were no longer green, but were golden. He had changed into Yoko Kurama.

"What?" Yoko asked.

"Yoko…" Koenma said complete shock.

"...Kurama?" Yusuke said, blinking at the fox demon, surprised.

"You already have my attention, so tell me what is on your mind?" Yoko stated, a bit annoyed.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the fox demon.

"I get the feeling there's more to this…Karasu figured out something, and that something has to deal with you and Kuwabara some how…" Yusuke said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Yoko narrowed his eyes at Yusuke, not wanting the fiery teen to know of his hidden desires; desires that were mainly centered on the teen's best friend.

"It really doesn't matter what my relationship with Kuwabara-kun is. All that matters is that we must get him back and away from that deranged monster." Youko growled, as he seemed to take a threatening stance.

However, Yusuke was not the kind to back down from a confrontation and stood his ground, taking a step forward.

"It does matter. I am his best friend after all! That makes it my business. So you better tell me what you have with Kuwabara and how Karasu found out?" Yusuke asked with narrowed eyes.

Youko and Yusuke stood there, glaring at each other. Koenma started to sweat drop a bit from the tension and electricity that seemed to be sparking between them. He cleared his voice.

"If you two can focus for a minute, we must figure out a plan for when Kurama meets with Karasu tomorrow. We're not entirely sure if Karasu will keep his word and let Kuwabara go." Koenma said.

Both demon's blinked at that and turned to the demi-god with narrowed eyes.

"Why wouldn't he? I mean, he has that weird obsession over Kurama right? So why wouldn't he let Kuwabara go?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sighed and massaged his temples. He couldn't believe either of them, especially Kurama, didn't realize how dangerous Karasu's obsession was.

"Think about it. He knows that Kurama has something for Kuwabara, no matter what it is; he noticed it. Do you really think he would let that go? Karasu knows that if he still has Kuwabara when he captures Kurama, he can force him to do whatever he wants." Koenma said.

Youko's eyes widened at this.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, not really wanting to think about it, hoping it wasn't what was being implied.

"Yusuke, I know you're not that naïve." sighed Koenma. "But since you are asking, let me lay it out for you. Kurama could escape once Kuwabara was free, so in order to ensure his own safety, Karasu will do something at tomorrow's meeting to capture Kurama but still have Kuwabara. As long as he has Kuwabara, Kurama will do whatever Karasu asks to insure Kuwabara's safety. Isn't that right Youko?" Koenma asked turning to the kitsune.

Youko narrowed his eyes at the demi-god.

"You are correct, Koenma. I wouldn't let Karasu hurt him."

Yusuke turned to Youko and growled.

"Will someone tell me what exactly Kuwabara has to do with you?!" Yusuke glared.

Youko looked at Yusuke with a calm face before sighing.

"I love him."

Yusuke's eyes widened not exactly expecting that though at the same time he had a feeling in his gut that the red head had feelings for his best friend.

"Tell me in a brotherly kinda way…" Yusuke said in disbelief.

Youko shook his head.

"No Yusuke. I love him more then that."

Yusuke didn't know what he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt this way before. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and in the balls at the same time. His heart seemed to break at the news, and he wasn't sure to why he felt like that.

"How can you say that? You don't even know him…you never really hang out with him, you've never shown in anyway that you were his friend…so how could you even say you love him?" Yusuke said.

Youko looked Yusuke dead in his eyes.

"I do love him. I came to visit him while still helping Yomi in the demon realm. And even before the first demon tournament, I would help him with his homework, as well as hung out with him. I even invited him to my mother's wedding, which he came to and helped support me during the entire event. You may not want to believe this, Yusuke, but we were closer then we let on. He just didn't know how close I was to him…" Kurama said turning back into his former red headed self.

Yusuke looked at him in disbelief and not knowing what to do, huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he did. He needed to think things through; he needed to sort through these feelings that seemed to come from no where.

Kurama sighed and felt dizzy. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder and relaxed as he heard spirit world's prince spoke.

"He needs to let the information sink in…it might take a while for him to fully get it through his thick skull, but he'll get use to it with time." Koenma said, with a weak smile.

He had a feeling that Kurama had feelings for Kuwabara, by how differently he treated him from everyone else. Kurama was always nicer to the human and seemed to care more about his well being then the other two, though it didn't mean Kurama wasn't like that with the rest of the team, it was just more obvious when it came to Kuwabara.

Kurama sighed.

"I know…I'm just afraid that it goes deeper then we think…" Kurama said, having an idea as to why Yusuke acted the way he did.

Koenma raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"Yusuke having a deeper meaning? What's the world coming too?" Koenma chuckled.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. It was true, Yusuke would show his feelings on his sleeve as the old saying goes, but it seemed that he had kept some of those feelings hidden deep with in himself; so deep that he himself didn't know he carried them.

Kurama sighed.

'_This was exactly what I was afraid of…_' Kurama thought.

He turned and looked at the demi-god with a serious face.

"Now, do you have anything planed for tomorrow?" Kurama asked.

Koenma frowned.

"No, but I think whatever we think of, we will need both Yusuke's and even Hiei's help to pull it off."

Kurama nodded, knowing Koenma was right.

"I will contact Hiei. You should wait a while before contacting Yusuke." Kurama said standing up and turning to leave.

"Kurama."

Kurama stopped and didn't turn around.

"When we do save him, you should tell him how you feel. You never know, he might feel the same way." Koenma said, looking serious.

Kurama had a weak smile cross his lips.

"I think that's wishful thinking on my part. I will be back later with Hiei. Good bye Koenma-sama." Kurama said before leaving the office.

Koenma sighed and leaned back in his chair, still in his teenage form.

"This isn't looking too good…" he sighed.

_**Meanwhile, with Yusuke...**_

Yusuke continued to run, not caring where he was heading. All he knew was he needed to release steam, not to mention clear his head to think. He couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Yusuke Urameshi could not understand, nor believe that the red headed beauty Kurama was in love with Kazuma Kuwabara, **HIS** best friend!! It was impossible! How could Kurama love Kuwabara? They were complete opposites!

Kurama an infamous kitsune at one time for stealing priceless artifacts and other items making a fortune, more then King Yamma himself! Having barely escaped deaths hand, transferred his soul into that of an unborn child in the human world no less and has since stayed there as a human; Shuichi Minamino.

Shuichi Minamino, a straight A+ student no matter what the class; he is sot after by every single female and male, in not only the human realm but in the demon realm! His skills as a fighter are just as impressive as his skills at solving difficult situations with in seconds.

Kazuma Kuwabara, a punk grown up on the streets of the rough side of town. Only caring member of his family is his older sister, who works at a beauty parlor as a beautician; their parents too busy with their own lives to really care about their children. A failure at school and considered an ugly fool for his high cheek bones and rough facial features, not to mention lack of thinking before speaking; Kuwabara fought his way to the top, only to be second best to Yusuke.

The two were not only opposite in their home lives, but everything else. Yusuke believed in the saying '_opposites attract_' but this was ridiculous!

Yusuke continued to run, his mind spinning at how he had missed this? How did he not see Kurama falling for his best friend, who was in the clutches of one of the sickest and sadistic weirdoes they had ever fought, besides Ani Toguro.

Yusuke didn't notice that he ran to the park; the one he had often spend time with Kuwabara at, just hanging out in the days after the makai tournament. He ran until he stopped at the edge of the pond, the moon's brilliant rays reflecting onto the calm water.

Yusuke collapsed to his knees, out of breath and staring at his reflection in the water's edge. He looked down at his reflection. He couldn't help but feel lost and confused. Everything was happening so fast, nothing made sense anymore.

He shut his eyes not wanting to look at that look he had, that look of pure agony and pain.

"DaXmn it all!!" Yusuke screamed, punching his fist into the ground, his eyes still closed. "Why the hell does this hurt so much! I mean what's the fucXkin' deal if that stupid fox likes my best friend? I mean, it's not like I like him or anything…he's…he's my brother…my best friend… he's the guy I turn to…the one who is always there for me…saving me from my self…so why…why the fuXck does this bother me!" Yusuke screamed his energy sparking a bit off his body as his emotions began to tap into Genkai's orb that was deep within his soul.

"Maybe you love him."

Yusuke's eyes snapped open and widened at the voice.

"D-dad?" Yusuke muttered.

He hadn't heard his father since he left the demon world three years earlier.

"Yes my son." came the voice of his deceased father.

Yusuke sat back on his heels and looked up. Hovering over the water was his father, transparent as he was.

Yusuke sighed and gave a weak smile.

"Long time no see old man."

"Like wise my son. I see that you are having problems of the heart?" Razien asked.

Yusuke shook his head.

"No…I don't know…it's weird ya know? I mean…he's my best friend…and a guy for that matter…and…and I'm straight and he is totally straight…"

"Are you sure about that? I know you better then you know your self sometimes." Chuckled Raizen.

"Psss." Yusuke says rolling his eyes. "Oh yeah? How can you really know me? I mean you are my dad and everything but you can't know me more then I know my self, that's impossible."

"Not as impossible as falling for your best friend." Raizen said before winking at his son before vanishing into the night air.

Yusuke started at the spot his deceased father was and sighed.

"DaXmn it…I don't care what he says…I can't love Kuwabara…" Yusuke snorted.

He jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, ready to kick some serious asXs.

"Yo!" said a teenage Koenma, his hand up in the air with a wave.

Yusuke blinked at him before shaking his head.

"Don't do that!" Yusuke snorted.

"It seems you're feeling much better I take it?" Koenma said, noticing how much Yusuke had calmed down.

Yusuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah well, I figured I might as well figure all this shiXt out once I save that idiot's asXs, so I can pound it into the ground for being such an idiot." Yusuke said.

He knew he didn't mean a word of what he was saying. It was all talk, just to release steam and get his nerves to settle down. Yusuke knew if he could focus on saving his best friend, he didn't have to think about anything else. He didn't want to think about anything that had anything to do with '_feelings_' at the moment.

Koenma could tell that Yusuke was using his cocky attitude as another way to hide his feelings.

'_Yusuke, you really should be true to yourself._' Koenma thought, giving a mental sigh.

"Well, Kurama should be back at the office with Hiei by now."

Yusuke raised an eye brow.

"I wonder how he'll get the little guy to help I mean he has a constant death wish for Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

Koenma chuckled.

"Well, if anyone could get Hiei to help, it would be Kurama." Koenma said.

Yusuke nodded.

Koenma pulled his arm around Yusuke's shoulders, causing him to look at him surprised.

"Don't worry Yusuke, we'll get Kuwabara back." Koenma said.

Yusuke couldn't help but give the demi-god a weak smile.

"Yeah…I know."

The two began to walk back to the portal that had dropped Koenma there. Yusuke stopped and turned back to the lake, staring out into the night sky. To anyone passing by, it would look as if he was day dreaming, however those close to him would recognize the look of promise on his face.

'_I promise you Kuwabara…I __**WILL**__ save you and then kill that baX__stard.'_ Yusuke thought before turning around and following Koenma into the portal to Spirit World.

* * *

Well I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter _smiles_ and I mean it this time...I'll try harder to get chapters out, it just might take a bit longer this time not as long as it was already to write up a new chapter. Sooooo with that said, please read and review!!!


End file.
